ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darthtyler
I'll Inform Welcome to the NCIS database. I'll inform Troyb and Darth Taikin.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:43, 27 May 2007 (UTC) *Done. Now they just have to read the message. Since this is the NCIS wiki we are alone, but no one can get to us since this is a different wiki and they would have no power. Its perfect! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 20:43, 27 May 2007 (UTC) *I made this: CBT made it clear that we could all get banned, so I'm turning the OCC into a clan! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:25, 28 May 2007 (UTC) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:29, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Offer When I go to put in a new topic in the "Campfire" it doesn't show up. I need help with that. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:04, 28 May 2007 (UTC) p.s. Could you pick a job? The clan think explains it. *I told CBT that our clan is on another website. They can ask even CBT. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *OK. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:07, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *Nothing at the moment, but you could get a pic of Anthony DiNozzo (NCIS). [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *OK. Thanks.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:13, 28 May 2007 (UTC) *Here: OK. and "Campfire" was fixed.[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:07, 29 May 2007 (UTC) On my userpage, there is a character template and an episode template. Thse NEED help. Thanks. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 19:51, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Great job on the episode template. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 21:03, 29 May 2007 (UTC) NCIS doesn't have bad stuff. Probobly just hel* and dam* aside from the violence. And even the violence isn't too bad, at times. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 10:36, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, and bi*** at times. By the way... What happened to the fighting arena on the Fanon wiki?[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 18:52, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Oh. It did seem like a cool idea. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 17:12, 2 June 2007 (UTC) BTW, did you ever see NCIS? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:30, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Ah. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:24, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Yo Mama *Nice userpage dude, funny..lol. I love how you put yo mama for everything.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:12, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Monobook Thanks for the .css code. the one I found wasn't working. Thanks again :) ! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 11:00, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the code. Sorry about the delayed reaction (but it still isn't working for some reason) and I have thought about some articles to make on Indy Fanfic. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hey man. I haven't been active for a while, but I'm back, and I think Troyb is too. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 22:29, 28 October 2007 (UTC)